


Autumn Air

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ 2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired By OQ week - Drawing for the story "Morning Waves and Metaphorical Spoons" by LillieGrey.





	Autumn Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillieGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillieGrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning Waves and Metaphorical Spoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001904) by [LillieGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillieGrey/pseuds/LillieGrey). 

For the wonderful, very inspiring and eye-opening story "Morning Waves and Metaphorical Spoons" by LillieGrey. ❤️


End file.
